


WanderLost

by FictionalDragonMother



Series: WanderLost Au [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Apocalypse AU?, BabyFrisk Au, Chara is not bad, Dad Grillby, Female Chara (Undertale), Fire dad is best dad, Frisk sees dead people, Fucked up humans, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, Mettamom, Monster? Frisk, Poor Frisk (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans, Protective Toriel, Scarred Frisk, baby frisk, hurt frisk, protective everyone really, soooo cute!, they/them Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalDragonMother/pseuds/FictionalDragonMother
Summary: Humans and Monsters waged war against each other, the Humans won, and forced the Monsters underground. But you already know that. What if i told you that by forcing the Monsters underground, something terrible happened to humanity? What was it? Can it be fixed? How will this affect the timeline? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.BabyFrisk AU!





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?"

"What other choice do we have? You know what they'll do if they get a hold of the child."

"I know, I know but... is this truly the best way?"

"It is the only way. The child has strong Deter- "

"Mara! It's them! They're coming!"

"Quick, Carl, place the child in the basket! I'll hold 'em off.

A pair of rough, calloused hands gently placed the tiny child into the wicker basket that was lined with a soft purple blanket. Their tiny, scarred fists patted the hands that were holding them, covered by dirty, Jordy Blue onesie mittens. A kind face peered down at the child, tears dripping down their face as they began to lower the basket into the mountain's open maw. Snarls and growls could be heard nearby, followed by the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Carl worked fast, the rope barely touching his hands before he let it slip through his fingers. The noises were close now, so very close. He could hear the sound of bone-like nails tearing into the dry earth, scattering leaves as the monsters tor through the woods. Mara summoned her soul and put up a shield. Not seconds later, a pale, long figure smashed into it, twisting unnaturally as it fell to the ground.

"Hurry Carl!"

Sweat poured down Carl's face as he lowered the basket faster, rapidly checking over his shoulder. Mara's shield was now being viciously attacked from all sides, blood splattering against her weakening shield. Bright white cracks began forming, and the two knew their time was up. Carl peered back down. The basket was near the ground, and the tiny child squealed and giggled, completely unaware of the horrors that lay just beyond the mouth of the Underground. He shakily grabbed the knife from his belt and held it to the worn rope that suspended their last hope.

'Child may life be fair to you, fairer than it t'was to us. Go, and grow strong and fast, scarred one, Determined one, child of the stars and monsters, go, and one day, return to Save us all.'

'Frisk! You must stay Determined!'

And with that, he cut the rope.


	2. Chapter 2

Flowey stretched his leaves out farther, soaking up the pale rays of dawn. It was a particularly cold morning, so any bit of warmth was appreciated. He stayed there, near unmoving, until something jerked his attention away. A solid thump, followed by crying, and then two more louder thumps, and more crying. He ducked down into the earth, quickly traveling beneath the soil. He popped up near the flower bed, and quickly found the source of the noise.

It was three humans. Two lay dead on the ground, blood seeping from gaping wounds in their torsos. The last one was tucked into a black wicker basket, covered by a ratty purple blanket. Distressed wails and sobs came from the baby as it waved its tiny fists around. A bright red Soul cast a faint glow onto Flowey's face as he peered into the basket. The baby, upon spotting the flower, ceased crying, and began sniffing and reaching for Flowey. He wrapped some vines around the small human and lifted them up slightly, an evil smirk slowly creeping onto his face. His eyes turned cruel and he summoned some "Friendliness Pellets" to fire at the baby. Before he could, however, a burst of magic flame singed him and sent him flying.

Toriel froze after firing at the flower, her ears perking forward as the baby began crying again. She too had heard the commotion and had come to investigate. She snapped out of her stupor and rushed over, kneeling in front of the golden flowers. She first checked the two adult humans. Dead before impact. A sharp cry immediately drew her attention to the basket. Slowly, she leaned over the small wicker basket, gasping softly. There, in the basket, was a tiny, squirming, baby human. It peered up at her and hiccupped, making grabby hands at her. She scooped the infant up, marveling at how very small they were. The tiny human easily fit in the palm of her paw. Sobs quieted to whimpers as Toriel softly shushed the infant.

"Oh, you poor, poor sweet child! Shh, shh... It's okay, it's okay." She murmured, quickly grabbing the wicker basket. She gently swayed back and forth, humming a gentle tune.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry..."

The whimpers stopped as the baby looked up at Toriel with wide, wet eyes.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."

She finished the song softly, trailing off as the child's eyes drooped and, finally, shut. Soft, steady breathing and padded footsteps were the only sounds in the silent Ruins. Toriel quickly made her way back to her Home, slipping into the cozy cabin, taking care as to not wake the sleeping bundle in her arms. She made her way into a room that had not been used in... a very long time. She slowly placed the baby onto the neatly made bed as she removed the torn blanket from the wicker basket. A crinkling noise was heard as her paw brushed over a hidden piece of paper. Toriel cocked her head and picked it up, fishing her reading glasses out of her pocket.

To whoever finds this letter, I apologize for the state you likely saw us in, because, if you are reading this, we are dead. Also, if you are reading this, you must have found Frisk. Frisk is the name of the darling child we have left in your care. I once again must apologize, this time for asking such a great favor from a total stranger. But Frisk... Frisk is different than any human I or Carl have ever known. Take a close look at their Soul, and you'll know what I mean.

Please, please take care of them. The world above would destroy them, if given a chance. They have no one else.

Thank You, Carl and Mara.

Toriel looked at the sleeping child.

"Look at their Soul..." She muttered quietly, raising a huge paw, casting a shadow over the human's body.

The world got darker, and a brilliant red Soul blinked into view. She peered at it, and gasped, stumbling back.

A shimmering veil of white magic had flashed over Frisk's Soul, mirroring it much like a Monster's would. Toriel waved her paw, and the Soul disappeared. She exhaled before standing up, gathering a small green blanket into her arms, she tucked it into the basket before placing Frisk into it. Then she grabbed another blanket, this one a faded blue, and draped it across the child's sleeping form. It was late morning now, but Toriel wanted to do nothing but lay down and contemplate whether or not she still had baby food, or if she would need to make a trip beyond the Ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk's face scrunched up as they slowly awakened from their much-needed nap. Something big and heavy was draped over their body, keeping them from getting up. They whined softly, feeling the object press onto the cut on their belly. Almost immediately the pressure was gone, and they were lifted up. A white and purple blob filled their view, and something soft brushed against their face. Frisk giggled softly and grabbed at the soft, strange material. What was it? It was fuzzier than their blankie, was it a bigger one?

Toriel chuckled softly as Frisk gummed at a small part of her paw. Luckily, the child hadn't grown teeth yet, so it was merely dampening her thick fur. She eased the baby off her paw and carried them to the small kitchen, having already set up a high chair. She placed Frisk into the chair and put a beige bib with a cartoonish snail on it around their neck. Walking over to the cupboard, she grabbed a small jar of applesauce and scooped some into a small bowl. Taking a small baby spoon, Toriel lifted the spoon up to Frisk's mouth.

"Here comes the bumblebee! Bzzzz!"

She wiggled the spoon ever so slightly, before popping the spoon into Frisk's open mouth.

After they were done, Toriel removed the bib and grabbed a face cloth, dabbing away any applesauce residue. Frisk laughed happily and smacked the high chair tray. Toriel snorted and picked the human up, settling them comfortably in her arms. She strode back into the bedroom, resting Frisk on her hip as she searched through a drawer.

"Ah, here we are!" She exclaimed, pulling out a soft onesie.

It had a thick, warm collar, and long sleeves, perfect for the cold ruins. The torso was a deep purple, while the collar and sleeves were a pale pastel yellow. On the middle of the torso was the Delta Rune symbol, a pure, clean white. This outfit had belonged to her first child, before... the incident. She set Frisk down and began unbuttoning their dirty old onesie, when something made her freeze.

Pink scars littered Frisk's tiny form. Long, claw like cuts ran across the child's sides and belly, like something had tried to grab them, but had only ended up cutting them. It was horrifying. She quickly changed the outfits, slipping on the new onesie with haste, making sure her claws didn't brush the child's stomach. Pausing, she took in Frisk's appearance fully. They had a few scars on their face as well, two on their left cheek, and one trailing down across their right eye. These ones seemed older than the rest, a dull, more faded pink.

Toriel picked Frisk up, holding them in one paw. The baby suddenly giggled and laughed, flailing their arms. They reached up towards the ceiling, making grabby hands. Toriel turned her head. Nothing. She turned back to Frisk and nuzzled them gently.

"How about a walk, dearie?" She asked, walking to the door.

 

Chara watched as Toriel walked out the door, carrying the tiny baby with both paws now. They were... interesting. No one had been able to see her or Asriel since their death, and yet this baby, "Frisk", as they were called, could. Their soul was possibly the most intriguing part. She had never seen someone with both a monster AND a human Soul before. Perhaps... it would be worth it to watch over them for a bit, just to make sure they didn't die before she could figure out what they were.


	4. Chapter 4

Toriel breathed in a breath of cool, damp air, feeling the long blades of grass brush against her legs and dress. Soft light would occasionally filter through cracks in the mountain, but most of the time Toriel found herself and Frisk bathed in shadow. It didn’t bother her, she could see just fine, but it seemed to make Frisk uneasy. They wouldn’t keep still, and kept swivelling their head around, their eyes darting around the cavern, like they were expecting something to jump out of the shadows. It drew her thoughts back to Frisk’s scars.

What had happened on the surface that made them like this?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara tied the bandana tighter around her face before making sure that her gloves were secure. She couldn’t risk being infected.

‘If I’m not already…’

Taking in one last breath of fresh, pine-scented air, she stepped inside the Medical Tent. There on two cots lay Isidora and Scot Heartwind. There souls were visible, and Mara could see ugly, evil looking black lines spreading already. They were almost out of time. She walked over to her oldest friends, tears welling up in her eyes as she prepared herself for what she had to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toriel walked along the worn stone path, now heading back home. Suddenly, the world was void, and a Froggit appeared. Her soul appeared, of course, but there was another, Frisk’s was also there. It glowed in the darkness like an ember, the monster part shimmering like fresh snow. Froggit hopped closer, but immediately backed away when Toriel bared her teeth, her tail lashing. Frisk babbled and patted Toriel’s nose, waving at the Froggit. The void dissipated, and the Froggit quickly disappeared.

Toriel smiled at Frisk and continued.

A few months later…

Frisk squealed when they saw where Toriel was going. Sunlight filtered into a small clearing, and the sound of birds chirping could be heard from above. Toriel placed Frisk on the ground, knowing that the area was safe. This part of the ruins was older than the rest, and you needed to jump off a ledge to get too it.

She also knew that a certain shy ghost liked to hang out around here. She and Frisk had met Napstablook one day about 2 months ago, laying on a patch of grass, feeling like garbage. They had talked for a bit, swapping recipes and discussing music, and they had ended up becoming friends.

The ghost loved Frisk, and had agreed to watch them while Toriel risked trips to town. Toriel waved in greeting when Napstablook appeared, floating just above Frisk, a small smile on his face.

“I'll be back very soon you two, have fun!”

“We will…”

“Abababaa!”

Toriel giggled and left, jumping back up onto the ledge and disappearing.

Napstablook turned back to Frisk.

“So, what do you want to do…?”

“I’ve got an idea!”

Napstablook jolted and looked behind him. There, bobbing slightly, was a golden flower. It had a big smile on its face. Napstablook shivered as he felt something in the air shift. Frisk whined behind him, looking fearfully at the flower.

“Let’s play kill the human! IsN’t ThAt A wOnDeRfUl iDeA?” It hissed, its face morphing and twisting unnaturally.

Vines sprouted up from the ground and wrapped around Frisk. They cried out as thorns dug into their skin, cherry red blood appearing. The flower began to laugh, before something struck it. An astral tear melted away one of its petals, and it screamed in surprise and pain. Napstablook hovered menacingly in the now black space, his normally shy eyes twisted into something out of a nightmare. Acid tears fell constantly, and the flower had to dodge constantly.

Flowey grit his teeth and ducked under the ground. He sprung back up and summoned a sort of magic blade, a “Friendliness Knife.” It cut through the ghost’s form, bringing it’s HP down to almost zero. Its form flickered, before it collapsed and faded completely.

He snickered evil and popped back under the ground, taking Frisk with him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chara’s eyes flared red with rage. Not even Asriel, who was quite distraught and angry himself, could calm her. That weirdo flower was dead! An idea sprung to her mind, but they needed to act fast.

“Come on Azzy,”

“We’re going to see to it that this flower has a bad time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, In this AU, Flowey is not Asriel!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans acquires a whole ass child. Flowey gets dunked on.

Sans leaned against a tree, his eyes almost completely closed. Through his lidded gaze, he could see Papyrus checking over his puzzles, making sure nothing was out of place. Of course, just as it had been for everyday since his brother had begun setting up the puzzles, nothing was disturbed in a way that suggested a human had attempted to solve any of Papyrus’s puzzles. The only times something was out of place was when the wind and snow blew something over, or a certain annoying dog stole part of the puzzles.

Looking away from his brother, Sans scanned the area, looking for anything out of place. Normally, he would be napping right now, but something seemed different about today, and the subtle new feeling had him a bit more alert than usual. But nothing seemed out of place. He was about to suggest to Papyrus that they return home, when something appeared in the edge of his vision.

It was faint, but Sans swore he saw a red glow coming from somewhere down the path that led deeper into the woods. At the end of the main path was a giant door. Sans had no idea where it led to, but it seemed as though some kind of magic was preventing him from entering from his side. It was fine though, he could still practice his knock-knock jokes on it without issue.

Leaning forward, Sans pushed himself of the tree trunk and quietly walked towards the glow. Now he knew he wasn’t imagining it. A red, flickering heart floated a few feet of the ground. It pulsed softly, much like a soul did. He reached out to try and find out what it was, when it moved back away from his hand, floating down the path. Something compelled him to follow, so, with a glance back at the still occupied Papyrus, he followed the heart with growing confusion and curiosity. The heart led him down the path, never straying too far ahead, but always staying out of reach. Finally, when they had gone far enough that you could begin to see the large door, it stopped, before blinking out of existence. Sans blinked, before scowling slightly. Why had that heart dragged him all the way out here, only to just disappear? Sighing, he turned to leave.

“WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

Sans’s body went rigid at the pained cry that suddenly rang out. Spinning around, he saw a squirming bundle wrapped in thorn covered vines had popped out of the ground right outside the door. A flower with golden petals sprang up beside the vines, a wicked, distorted grin on its face.

“Alright, now that your ghost friend is out of the way, lets see what you’re made of~” It giggled maliciously. Another vine tor out of the earth, claw-like thorns poised to strike on command. The flower's eyes darkened.

**“D I E!”**

The vine swung down but was burned by a burst of blue flame. The flower yelled and pulled the remaining parts of the vine back under the ground. Hissing, the flower’s head snapped towards Sans, who’s eyes had gone completely black, save for the growing flicker of fierce blue magic in his left eye socket. The normally lax skeleton was now very much alert and battle ready. The flower cowered, realising that, as the world became a familiar void black, that he was locked in a battle with a very powerful monster. With a flick of his wrist, Sans snapped the vines holding the crying mass, quickly levitating whatever the flower had been holding into his free arm. Glancing down at the mess of now bloody yellow and purple cloth, he froze. Staring up at him with watery eyes was a human. A baby human. It was even smaller than what he had ever imagined, and, without magic, even more defenceless.

The idea of something so young and innocent being attacked so viciously attacked made Sans livid with white hot anger. Looking down at the baby, it was like he was seeing a very young Papyrus again, only this time the world seemed to be out to kill the young one currently in his arms. Sans lifted his head, feeling his magic flare in nigh uncontrollable rage. He pressed he child gently into his jacket so that they wouldn’t have to see him beat this flower until it was nothing but dust.

Sans snarled, baring his teeth. Summoning a barrage of bones, he started his attack on the lowly creature. The flower yelped and ducked underground, trying desperately to escape his wrath.

‘Oh no you don’t.’

 

Flicking his wrist again, the flower was wrenched out of the ground. Long red roots dripped like blood off the flower as Sans suspended it in the air, holding it in place while he slammed its soul into the invisible walls that a battle created. Once his turn was done, he braced himself, ready to dodge as soon as he needed to. The flower shuddered as it pulled itself up, its petals torn in many places. A gash ran from above its right eye to the corner of its mouth, and small bits of dust poured out of the wound. It looked at Sans, fear in its one remaining eye, before throwing out a wave of white pellets, disappearing underground.

Sans cursed and dodged the pellets, trying to pull the flower back up, but the horrible creature had disappeared too far into the earth for his magic to find it. Growling, he watched as the void dissipated and the world returned.

“SANS! OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

Sans stiffened. He hadn’t wanted Papyrus to see that. He closed his eyes and willed his magic to still, but too much energy coursed through him, and small flames still flickered when he turned to face his brother.

 

Papyrus had been running towards Sans, but skidded to a halt at his brother’s appearance. His form was tense, and the chilly air around him snapped with unreleased magical energy. He could see that Sans was struggling to suppress his magic, which was worrying, since Sans only ever used that much if he felt truly threatened, or that someone he cared about was in danger. It was then that Papyrus noticed that Sans had acquired something.

“SANS… WHAT HAPPENED? DOES IT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT BALL OF… CLOTH?” He questioned, stepping closer.

A soft whine grabbed both brothers’ attention immediately. A tiny hand grabbed at Sans’s jacket, fisting the soft blue material. Papyrus froze, not quite sure if what he was seeing was real. Sans’s face became soft and he quickly repositioned the bundle, making quiet noises in an attempt to sooth the small creature. Papyrus walked over to his brother’s side quietly, looking down at what Sans was holding. Honey coloured eyes peered back at him.

“IS… IS THAT…” He couldn’t seem to find the words, even though he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“A human? Yeah, I guess it is.”


End file.
